She's the One
by Summerland Chick
Summary: Bradin and Zena are meant for eachother and everyone can see. But will all the complications with Zena's life break them apart? please r&r!
1. Hardtimes

**A/N: Hey everyone I decided that I should write a story! Yay! Well here I hope you like it its not that bad and please review! Because I don't want to right this if no one is going to read this. Any way enjoy and review thanks.**

**P.S sorry for any mistakes!**

**I don't own anything Summerland ( whatever that really means. LOL!) **

"Nikki, enough with the food already! I'm not hungry!"

"Well sorry to care so much about what is left of this family Bradin Westerly!"

"Well care a little less next time okay!"

After Bradin was done yelling at Nikki he walked up to his room and shut the door. He then lay on his bed, knowing this might be the only time he had alone. For the fact he shared a room with his little brother Derrick. All he could think of as he was laying on his bed was what he would be doing right now if his parents were alive. But he couldn't help but cry until he finally fell asleep.

A week had gone by since the argument with Nikki. A few days after Jay had offered a job to Bradin at the shop. Bradin accepted thinking this might be funnest thing he would be doing all summer.

"So Jay what's there to do around here?"

"Surf mate," Jay said in his deep Australian accent

"Sorry don't have to much interest in that. Anything else to do?"

"Uhhh..No!" Jay said sarcastically "What if the girl standing in front of the door taught you?"

Bradin turned his head from Jay and looked outside. Standing was a tall, beautiful, girl a little younger than Jay. Bradin thought she had the most amazing eyes.

"Well then again I might as well learn right" Bradin said knowing what Jay was thinking.

Bursting through the back door was a young girl Bradin's age. Bradin thought she was cute probably because she looked a little like that surfing teacher.

"I know I'm late so there's no need to tell me Jay."

"Your late Shela," Jay said mocking the girl

"One, don't call me Shela, that's what you call Australian girls. Two…. I haven't thought of it yet but I promise I'll get back to you."

She smiled at Bradin when he laughed.

"You must be Bradin right"

"Yeah that's me. You are…," Bradin said sticking out his hand to shake

"Oh! Sorry! Zena" ( isn't that a kick ass name sorry!)

Zena was 5'3 with black hair and brown highlights. She also had a nice body which Bradin liked. She had dark brown eyes that looked hazel in the sun. She was wearing a black and blue wetsuit with a cell phone in one hand and a board in the other.

"Hey z back from surfing already"

"Yeah I start at nine today remember Erica?"

"Oh yah! Sorry!"

"So Erica you meet Bradin yet.?" Jay said pointing to him

"Well I've heard a lot about you Bradin," She said as they shook hands. "I 'm Erica the surfing teacher. You up for learning?"

"Yah… Uh, Id love to learn Bradin," said stuttering at how beautiful she was

"Cool you'll be a pro in no time. I have a lesson in 5 min. so have to go. Nice meeting you Bradin."

"You to," he said smiling. He couldn't help but watch as she walked out with her surf board. He stared until she went completely out of sight.

"Well your doing a good job trying to act like you don't have the hot's for her," Zena said trying not to laugh harder than she was.

Bradin smiled looking slightly embarrassed.

"If you want to get working that would be great mate"

"You just called me mate." Zena said looking slightly irritated

"And…"

"I'm a girl for god-sake"

"Well we call girls mate in Australia as well as guys Jay said making a joke."

"Well guess what your in Cali now. You've been in Cali for a while, speak English! We call girls here…. Hot, young, and beautiful. Some what like me. She smirked as she walked to the back room to change."

Her little joke made both Bradin and Jay laugh.

"Don't worry she's a firecracker. You'll get used to her."

"Heard that Jay! Zena said from the back room"

After Zena changed into a blue tank and blue shorts she went to go help a customer.

It was about 5:30 and time to close up the shop. After a hard days work it was finally time to go home. Zena, Jay, and Bradin walked outside to finish up a conversation on surfing. As Jay closed up the shop Zena decided that she could walk around the beach to see if she could catch up with some friends.

"Alright Jay guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Where you of to in such a hurry?"

"Just going out to the beach or something to see if I can find anything to do"

"Alright try not to be late tomorrow o.k."

"I've been working for you since I was 13 I'm always late."

"Yeah I know, see you later"

"Bye"

Just as they were walking away Zena thought it would be a good idea that Bradin and herself could get together and talk. I mean he was really cute and seemed like a very nice guy.

"Hey Bradin"

"Yeah" Bradin said as he turned around

"You want to go hang out on the beach? We can grab a smoothie or something."

Bradin looked at Jay questioning if he should go. Jay nodded "yes" thinking it would be a good idea for Bradin to get to know someone. Even if they went farther than being friends Jay would want him to be with someone who he knew would be good. He thought the same for Zena. Zena and Jay were friends for the longest time she was a long time friend to the family and everyone loved her because of how reliable and kind she was.

Bradin took Jays advice and said yes. Before you knew it the two were out site seeing all around the beach.

"Having fun"

"Great time"

But he was lying he was trying to forget everything that happened but he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking of his parents. His dead parents.

"So lets grab a smoothie and we can head out onto the rocks."

"Cool"

After an hour and a half of walking they sat on the rocks with their drinks at hand watching the waves come in

"Are you always this quiet Bradin"

"No. just when I've had bad days, or weeks."

"Jay told me why you're here in Playa Linda living with Ava. We talk a lot"

"Do you know Ava well"

"Yeah were close. You don't really like talking about your parents do you?"

"Is it that obvious"

"For the record I know how you feel"

Bradin hated people who said they knew how he felt when they didn't

"Yah! How the hell do you know how I feel?" Bradin said with a different tone in his voice.

"Well for one I don't live with my parents. I live with my cousin"

"And who's your cousin" Bradin said curiously

"Erica didn't Jay tell you?"

"Guess it slipped his mind"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is chap.1 hope it was okay I will try to update ASAP but with my finals coming up it might be a little long. But please R&R. Thanks Luv Ya!


	2. So you made a friend?

_Chap. 2 So you Made a Friend_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Summerland_

"So your Erica's younger cousin!" Bradin said surprised

"Yup! Can't believe Jay didn't tell you"

"Think because you just live with your cousin you relate to what I've been through?"

"No! And because my dad died when I was 6 and I see my mom once each month."

"I didn't know your dad was dead."

"Yeah. It was in a stupid surfing accident." She got up and walked away before the tears fell down her cheek. She didn't want Bradin to see, but he did.

He got up and walked over to her thinking he should apologize for how rude he was.

"Hey, I'm sorry I snapped I just-"

"can't take people saying they know how you fell when they don't," she interrupted.

"Exactly"

"You know some days I wish I didn't know my dad or have such a good relationship with him"

"Why the hell would you wish that," Bradin said confused

"So I wouldn't miss him that much. And so I wouldn't think about him all the time."

"I guess your right it would be easier huh."

"At least you have memories. More than me at least. You have what, 16 years of memories. Or is it 17?"

"17"

"Don't forget them Bradin because then you'll really regret it."

With all that said the two headed back to Bradin's house changing the subject to how high school was going to be. Even if it was 3 months away.

"So what do you do in high school? You know sports or anything." Bradin said calm but curious. "Bet you're a cheerleader."

"Why do you say that," she said with a smile

"Because your…… uhh………. Pretty……..and….umm-"

Thanks but you don't know to much about me

"Sorry"

"No prob! But yes I am a cheerleader. Varsity Team Captain!" She said with a smirk. "I took it up when I was in middle school. There was no gymnastics team so I thought cheerleading was the closest thing. So I got caught to it. I made Varsity my freshman year. I was like the only one who could do the flips and stuff. It's cool to show guys I'm not just a cheerleader but I can kick ass to!!

"Damn," he said laughing "You must be good then"

"I guess"

"So cheerleading your main thing"

"No I'm also the Varsity Gymnastics Team Captain, Varsity Volleyball Team Captain, junior varsity surf team, and I'm on the step team, dance team, and chorus. Plus I'm an alternate on the Varsity girls Soccer team."

"Okay I lost you after Gymnastics"

"Very funny," she said laughing. "I think I'm also going to try out for the Varsity Surf Team. It's made up of all guys and their mostly seniors. It would be cool to be they only girl on the team, younger, cuter, smarter for sure," she said making both of them laugh. "But mostly because I could kick their butts on or off the waves."

"Jay was right, you are a firecracker."

"Thank You"

Bradin just smiled as they entered the house where Johnny, Jay, Ava, and Susannah were sitting talking.

"Hey everyone," Zena said with a happy joyful smile

"Hey Zena," Johnny said smiling, "Last I saw you, you looked a little taller"

Everyone laughed at the comment, but Zena just stood there giving Johnny the evil eye.

"Well last I knew I could still surf better than you"

"Ohhh" everyone bellowed knowing that was a good comeback

"Alright you two don't bite each others heads off," Ava said acting like the parent that she now was

"Aunt Ava I can't sleep," little Derrick said as he came running in with his p.j's and a blanket

"I'll be there in a second honey. Meet Zena she works at Jay's shop."

Derrick turned to see Zena crouched down on her legs a little shorter than Derrick's height. She stuck her hand out to shake with Derrick.

"Nice to meet you Derrick," Zena said nicest she could to a nine year old

"How did you know my name?" Derrick asked question

"Well Bradin told me that there would be a Derrick and a Nikki so unless your Nikki I apologize."

"No your right"

"I thought so," Zena said standing up

"Why don't I tuck you in sweetheart," Ava said

"o.k………wait Zena"

"Yes"

"Are you my brothers new girlfriend?"

"Derrick," Bradin said stiffly

"I don't think so, we just met today you know"

"Bradin met his last girlfriend in a day and got to make out with her"

Zena and the others burst out laughing. They couldn't help themselves.

"Derrick you better run into Aunt Ava's room because if your in ours I'm going to strangle you till you die."

Derrick ran to his Aunt's room and shut the door in less than five seconds.

Bradin put his hands over his eyes, embarrassed as he could ever be

"One day mate that's amazing," jay said teasing

"Yeah Bradin that is! Plus you got to make out with her. Wow!" Zena said trying to control her laughing

Bradin still embarrassed said nothing

"Well I should be heading home before Erica freaks"

Bradin slowly coming out of his embarrassment said "I'll walk you home"

"No it's o.k. Bradin I live like six houses down in the apartments"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's cool. As long as you come and watch me surf tomorrow?"

"I guess I can do that"

"Good. Bye everyone," Zena said as she left

"Bye," everyone said in unison

"So you made a friend?" Susannah asked

"Looks like I did," Bradin said smiling

Well thanks for the 1 person that reviewed. Please keep more reviews coming. Ideas thoughts anything that can make this story are all welcomed. Thanks!!!


	3. Sunday Surf

Thanks for everyone that reviewed!!!! I'm trying to type as many chapters as I can now that I have a little more time! Finals are over thank god!!!!!!! I passed all and got A's and B's in all my classes except for freaking **Biology**!! Ugh!! I got a C in that class! Oh well, enough with this and on with the story this chap. Its o.k. I guess but it kind of leads more into chap. 4 well please review and Enjoy here goes!!

_Chapter 3 Sunday Surf_

_Disclaimer : you no the stuff( I might have taken some lines from the show but I'm not sure)_

It was Sunday morning and the waves looked great! Zena and Erica were already at the beach surfing as they always would. Ava, Johnny, Derrick, and Bradin grabbed a basket of food and headed to the beach to catch up with Zena and Erica.

After a five minute walk down the beach Ava spotted Erica and put a blanket and a basket not far away from where she was. Johnny saw Erica ready to catch a wave and called her over.

"Hey Erica," Jay yelled

Erica turned around to see Johnny flagging her over. She walked over and said 'hi' to everyone.

"Hey Kansas" Erica said joyful as usual

"Kansas," Bradin said confused "That's what your going to call me?"

"Well that's where your from right"

"Yeah"

"Then that's what I'm going to call you"

"Hey I thought Zena was going to be here," Derrick said wondering where she was. Derrick seemed to like Zena. Not that you couldn't, she was nice to everyone and loved being around kids!

"Uh…she's….uh…right over there with what might now be her ex-boyfriend"

Everyone turned to the corner to see Zena and a boy fighting. The boy touched her shoulder and she slapped him. Then he said something and she slapped him again. With out saying anything more, dhe grabbed her board and walked away Everyone turned around seeing that Zena as coming therir way.

"Erica, ugh! I'm not stupid I saw you watching! All of you watching"

"You did"

"Yes I did," she yelled. "Hi Bradin!" She said abruptly turning from Erica

"Hey" he said smiling at her

"Well you going to be alright?" Ava said concerned "Why did you slap him anyway?"

"Thanks for caring, long story, and I really need to surf"

"You said it all" Johnny smirked

"I did! you want to take a run with me Johnny?"

"No I think I'm going to sit this one out"

"Aww! Guess it's you and me Erica"

"Well lets show Kansas and Kansas jr. what surfing all about"

"Keep up" Zena said with a smirk

Said that Erica and Zena were out in the water. Zena took the first wave and did an awesome 180. After a few waves she came in with Erica.

"Awesome trick Zena" Derrick said not knowing exactly what that was.

"180 Derrick," Johnny said "And that was great"

Zena looked over to Bradin who was playing with some sand looking kind of bored.

"Hey Erica you going to be here for a while?"

"Yeah were you off to?"

"Me and Bradin are going to take watch on the beach. Might as well show him some of the hot spots of Playa Linda."

Bradin looked up from the sand as he gave Zena a questioning look.

"Um…. sure we can take a walk," Bradin said confused. He slowly started to get the idea that he must have looked 'bored' for her to ask him to go for a walk.

"Let's go" she said as they started walking down the shore

"Thanks" Bradin said

"Yeah you looked a little bored just sitting in the sand ."

"I was. But you were great out on the waves"

"Thank You," Zena said happy to hear

"So you've been surfi-"

He was cut off with his question as he fell over a young girl sitting on the beach

"S-sorry…… are…. You ..o.k.?" Bradin slowly said looking at the girl from head to toe. She was pretty tall and had medium length blonde hair. Zena thought girls like this were Barbie dolls. Tall, Blonde, and Dumb! I mean she had a bunch of tall blonde friends but they weren't dumb. Her best friend was blonde but she wasn't dumb. So that took her out of the running for being a Barbie. But she knew this girl. She hated her! ( know who it is?)

"I'm fine I'm-"

"Sarah" Zena said not smiling

"Well, well, well. Look who it Zena Adams! I haven't seen you since I made cheerleading team."

"You only made it because you were the only one who could do a perfect back hand-spring."

"Sure it wasn't my good looks?"

"I very much doubt that," Zena said furiously

Zena didn't like Sarah very much. She thought that she was a slut. End of Story!

Bradin stood there silent watching the two fight

"What's your name cutie?" Sarah said in that same fake voice that she always used

"Bradin. Bradin Wersterly." He said sticking his hand out to shake

"Ring ring, ring ring,"

Zena's phone rang and she answered it while Sarah and Bradin talked.

"O.k. I'm coming. Bye," Zena said as she hung up the phone "I have to meet a friend real quick Bradin. You want to come?"

"No! me and Bradin are going to grab lunch. Sorry!" Sarah said with a smirk

"Bradin can I talk to you for a second?" Zena said not looking away from Sarah

"Bradin stay away from Sarah"

Bradin hated it when his parents told him who he could see or not see. But hearing it from a girl he just met made him even more angry.

"Excuse me," Bradin said surprised

"She's……… different Bradin. She's not your type"

"And how do you know what my type is. You've only known me for 2 days and your judging me on my type!"

"She's crazy Bradin! She's a slut, she drinks way to much and smokes pot."

"So what she's nothing like you," Bradin said knowing what he said was a mistake

"What that supposed to mean,'' she said knowing it didn't mean anything good.

"I just thought that you were a dumb surfer chick who loves to show off and get guys. Or was I wrong?" He said knowing he should had kept his mouth shut.

"That's what you really think of me Bradin"

"Yeah! To bad your blonde, then you would really fit in!"

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She felt a way she had never felt before. She held the tears back not letting them fall. She knew that she was stronger than that. She couldn't say anything she had no idea what to she didn't know him. So she slapped him. The second guy today.

"Your right Bradin," she said in a shaky voice "don't judge people."

She walked away finally letting her tears drop. Bradin called after her but she kept on walking

Thank you for reviewing everyone who did it meant a lot to me. And thanks for anything that could help me improve my story. Well please update and I'll TRY being the main word. LOL!! To get the next chap. Up so sorry if I don't Well I love you all and watch Summerland! LOL!! Please R&R!!!


	4. Beach Party Invite

OMG! I am sooooooo sory everyone for the super long wait. Things have been hectic rite now. I have dance competitions coming up for my school dance team! I have a bunch of routines and what not to work on and school to keep up with! But if we do win we get to go to MIAMI, FLORIDA! Yay! Well wish us luck and I'll try to update ASAP! So sorry for the delay so on with the story!

Disclaimer: You know the stuff!

_**Thanks to Jay is Hot, KandyKane33( your stories are great), Chubs88,Gringa088, and Dani, for the reviews! You guys are great!**_

_Chapter 4 Beach Party Invite_

A week went by and Zena and Bradin never said a word to each other. Jay knew something happened at the beach when he saw Bradin talking with Sarah instead of Zena. But he decided not to say anything.

Zena was just finishing up with a customer when Bradin walked in to start his shift. She looked at him and then looked away. He walked over to her after the customer left, thinking he should try to apologize for what he said.

"Hey Zena," Bradin said leaning against the counter.

She didn't reply. She just picked up her CD player, turned the volume up all the way and smiled.

"Hey Jay Im going to take my break okay?", Zena yelled to the back room.

"Alright take 20", Jay yelled back

"Thanks"

She grabbed her board and left with her headphones on. Bradin wanted to follow her so he could apologize.

"Hey Jay, you think I can leave for a sec? I need to talk to Zena."

Jay hesitated for a second but then decided to let him go since the shop wasn't busy.

"Be back quick"

"Alright"

He ran outside and tried to find a girl with a surf board. Which was impossible to do in Playa Linda. But if he was back in Kansas he would know exactly where to look. The place where the rest of the town was staring at! He decided the best place to look was the beach. He walked down as he soon spotted Zena he tried to run up to her before she went into the water but it was no use . She already hit he wave. She tried to catch the first wave but fell down pretty hard. She walked out of the ocean and sat down on the beach trying to get over the knock out. Bradin walked over to see if she was okay.

"You alright Zena? You hit the wave pretty hard?", He said concerned

Zena looked up at him surprised to see him "What the hell are you doing stalking me?"

"Look I just came to apologize"

"Apologize about what Bradin", She asked in a forced tone

"About what I said"

"So, your sorry about what you said but not how you said it?"

"You know what…..alright……..fine…..Hi, I'm Bradin Westerly.", He said holing his hand out to shake.

"Yeah! I kind of already know your name"

He giggled "I mean lets start over", he said with a smirk.

"That's going to take to long. How about I just accept whatever kind of apology you were going to give me and we move on."

"Sounds good to me he said smiling"

"Well since we are on the subject of apology, I'm sorry I slapped you" Zena said with an apologetic look on her face. Which Bradin thought was very cute.

"Well I deserved it. I didn't mean anything I said I was…..heated."

"I could tell", Zena said as both of them started to laugh.

"So you know were going to have a beach party tomorrow?", Bradin said bringing it up as nothing.

"Yeah I know. Jay told me"

"So.. Are you going to be there?"

"That all depends", she said smirking.

"On?"

"On" she simply replied

"Well on what?"

"On" she replied again

"Your killing me"

"On if you want me there"

"Well I did just kind of invite you."

"Actually Jay invited me! You just kind of noted me."

"Okay, well then I'm re-inviting you." He simply said

"I never got un-invited, so you can't really re-invite me if I never got un-invited." She said as if she was looking into her head to see if she was saying it correctly.

"Damn! Bradin replied You make everything so much harder than its supposed to be."

"I know it's a gift. But you'll learn to love it", she said walking towards the shop.

He watched her walk for a second and thought about how she wasn't like all the girls here in Playa Linda, how she didn't want to make enemies How really beautiful she really was. The thoughts went away when Zena yelled.

"Are you coming"

"Yeah!" He said running to catch up with her

Well there it is sorry its kind of short and I'll try to update ASAP! Give me some feed back on how things are going! And ideas and what not! Well if I get a lot of reviews I'll update sooner The next Chapter is really good! Plz RR! BYE!


	5. Crazy Ideas

So how's it been ya'll! So sorry for the wait! AGAIN! I'm getting Lazy! Thanks so much for the reviews! I was about to end this story because I thought that no one liked the story! Well this chap. I s good and takes place at the beach party which Ava throws! I hope You like because it mite be a while until I update because of my dance but I'm taking my lab top as I travel so it won't be to long if the reviews keep coming! Here's chap. 5 as you wished! Please read and review! Thanks! And LUV YA!

_Disclaimer: Same old same! Unfortunately! LOL!_

Thanks to: **_Little-Dreamcatcher, Gringa088, Madison, Shelly, Bri, and Kandycane33( luv ur stories!) For all the reviews they make me VEERY happy! Luv Ya'll!_**

_**Chapter 5 Crazy Ideas**_

Bradin woke up the next morning, tired and beat, but still excited knowing that today was the beach party. Quickly, he took a shower, got dressed and ran downstairs. Just as he was going to walk out the door he heard his Aunts vice.

"Bradin. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to meet Erica at the shop. She said she was going to give me some CD's for the party."

"So who's going to help me setup for the party?"

"Umm…Jay and Nikki and …. the others. "He said trying to make it out if there as fast as possible.

With that he rushed off to the shop to see Erica. He really liked Erica and wanted to get to know her better. But at the same time should he just give up because Jay had a better chance? I mean he did well, go out with her before him! And they did "hook up" so to speak. But did he really have a chance? I guess he would see. Bradin arrived at the shop to see Erica there waiting for him.

"Hey Erica" he said as he walked through the door

"Hey Bradin"

"So did you bring the CD's?"

"Yup. Got anything you could almost ever want! There's a lot of R&B, Hip-Hop, some pop, a little bit of Simple Plan and Switchfoot," she said as she was flipping through the CD's. "And then there are some mix's in the back by Z."

Bradin looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Erica clarified more "Zena records songs with her friends there _really _good actually. She loves to write songs and record them. She got a chance at a record but turned it down."

"Why the hell would she turn down an offer like that?"

"Wanted to stay in Playa Linda, I told her she was crazy to turn down something like that but didn't listen."

"So these are her CD's?"

"Yup"

"Are you sure its o.k. that I borrow them"

"She won't mind I already told her."

"Cool. So are you going to do anything right now" he said trying to make it fit into the sentence. Even though it didn't.

"Umm…Yeah, actually Jay invited me out for a lunch date so I was just heading out there after I was done here. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a smoothie or something. But since you already have plans…"he trailed off.

"Sorry Bradin. Maybe some other time." She said looking at the disappointed look on his face. "But I will see you at the party tonight, right!"

"Sure" Bradin said with a fake smile on his face.

"o.k. then, see you tonight," She said leaving the store.

Bradin walked out of the store disappointed. He really liked Erica. But he wasn't in "love" with her or anything. But the thought of her left his mind as the thought of Zena came in. For some reason she was popping into his head all morning. He thought about the talk he had with Zena, how they took the long way back to the shop after he apologized about the stupid things he had about her. She seemed so different than the other girls here. She wasn't fake and she didn't have to try to be someone she just was. She didn't have to make people like her, they were just drawn to her. She was much prettier than the girls here, even Erica when he thought. She was actually gorgeous!

_Beach Party _

It was 8:00 and people were starting to arrive. But the one person Bradin was looking for hadn't come yet. Zena. He was standing by the mixing board playing the music as everyone came onto the dance floor.

"They got you working the music I see." Erica said

"Well someone's got to do it. Do you know if Zena's coming?" He said with a little glimmer in his eye.

"She actually should be here now." She said knowing how interested he seemed in that question. "I swear she could put anything on and look good but that girl takes forever!"

He laughed

"So how's the music going." Jay said coming out of the beach house.

"As good as its going to get."

"I'll check up on you later."

"Alright. thanks Jay"

"No Problem" he said as He and Erica left.

As he was reaching for the NOW 17 CD, He turned to see Zena who was looking absolutely beautiful! She was wearing a blue bikini, with yellow and green flowers on them and a matching skirt( you know those things you wrap around I have know idea what they are called so I call them skirts)She had a yellow flower in her hair which gave it the finishing touch on her look. She saw Bradin and smiled as she walked towards him.

"Hey you" she said in her happy usual tone

"Wow! You look amazing," Bradin said eying her up and down.

"Thank you very much Westerly! You don't look to bad yourself."

"You take a long time to get ready when I'm sure you can just put anything on and look good." Bradin said with a smirk.

"You've been talking to Erica haven't you."

"Guilty" he said smiling.

"I see you have my CD's there," she said nodding her head to the spot they were sitting

"Yeah. Erica said you wouldn't mind."

"I don't. I've had so many people borrow those CD's, you wouldn't believe!"

"I heard some of your songs! There really good! I didn't know you sang!"

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me Mr. Westerly." She said with a small smile.

"Erica told me about the whole record deal thing." He saw her face drop, thinking if he should ask his next question. "Why did you turn it down?"

She took a deep breath. "I just…couldn't…leave. I couldn't leave Playa Linda. I know really stupid right! I get homesick really easy."

"Well this might sound mean" Bradin said "but I'm glad you didn't take it. Because then I would have never met you."

"Ditto" she said smiling

The next few hours were passed with the two talking. Talking about their most favorite food to their least. To the best color in the world to the least, and everything in between. They talked for what seemed to be like forever!

"I'm going to get a drink all this talking has gotten me thirsty." Zena said "do you want anything?"

"No thanks! But don't take to long. I'll miss you." Bradin said thinking about the words that he just said! Did he just say 'I'll miss you?'

She blushed slightly as she soaked in his wonderful smile. Was she falling for him? She couldn't be! She had gotten hurt so many times that she promised herself she wouldn't let anyone else into her life. She thought about all the guys that hurt her in her life. Was he just going to be another one on the list? She thought for a second and decided he was different. They could relate on one thing for sure. On not having parents. Even though her mom was still alive, its not like she was around. All she wanted to do was go back to him. Just go back and talk to him. But still in the back of her mind she thought falling in love with a guy you have only known for not even 3 days was crazy! But was it? The thought erased out of her mind as she said 'thanks for the coke.' As she walked back to Bradin she thought she saw someone she recognized.

"Cam my man! is that you?" Zena asked

"Zena," Cam said as he gave her friend a hug

"Geez Cam I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah, I've been at my mom's place lately"

"You guys know each other" Bradin said questioning

"Are you kidding! I babysat Cam! What you were like nine or ten and I was like 13!"

"Those were the good old days huh Z!" Cam said laughing

"Well damn Cam! If you were a little older I just might be hitting on you! I can't believe you don't have a girl!"

"Hey Cam! I've been looking all over for you!" The young girl Cam's age said.

"Uhh.. Zena Bradin added in, That's my little sister Nikki"

"Nice to meet you Nikki! I'm Zena. I work at the shop with Jay and well now Bradin."

"Nice to meet you to." She said smiling. "Just a quick question Zena, are you my brother's girlfriend?"

"No, were just friends," she replied

"Oh! Well me and Cam are going to the dance floor. Can you start to play some good songs!"

"Hey! All the songs I play are good." Bradin replied a little irritation in his voice

"Whatever you say DJ clueless!"

They all laughed as the Cam and Nikki went off to dance

"Your little brother and sister love to make up crazy ideas."

"What crazy ideas?" Bradin asked

"That were going out!" Zena explained

"Why is that crazy?" He asked which then at that point the regretted.

"Other than the fact that we have only known each other for less than 3 days."

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" He asked with serious, hoping eyes

He smiled as she looked into his green eyes! She just loved everything about him! His smile, his stare, the way his hair fell over his eyes and how you just wanted to move it out of the way. Just plain and simple how sexy he looked!

"I'll tell you when I find it," she said smiling.


	6. Let's Conga!

Well everyone what is up? Sorry on a little sugar rush! OMG! Have you guys been watching the second season! It is so freaking awesome! Wow its like awesome! Well any way I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO happy that u guys are liking the story! But since I'm a slow ass typer it takes me forever to get these stories up! BUT, I will not give up no matter what! Ha! He! WHO! Like I said sugar rush! But on with the story and thanks so much for all the reviews! It really makes me want to go on with this story! Well here it is Chapter 6! Enjoy!

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 5! You guys are so awesome: **Bree, Kandkane33( u have awsome stories) and RathnEmmitt! I wish i got more reviews for this chap. but hey u three made me feel good! LOL!**_

_**Chapter 6 Let's Conga! **_

The rest of the night was filled with Bradin and Zena talking. Time by time Zena's friends would stop by and say 'hi.' Half of them were guys so she introduced them to Bradin.

Finally, Bradin put on a slow song and took off the headphones he had on. He gave them to Jay who took over the music for a while. The song that he put on was 'This I Promise You' by NSYNC. ( I just love that song!) He saw Zena who was standing in the corner looking through her CD's.

Zena's POV

I just stood in the corner, minding my own business when I hear 'This I Promise You' come on. I looked up from my CD's and listened to the song. I t was my favorite slow song to dance to. I smirked and rolled my eyes as I thought 'God he even knows my favorite song!' I wanted to go up to one of my best guy friends, Parker and ask him if he wanted to dance with me but he was to busy dancing with his girlfriend of almost 4 years! Amazing huh! That little bitch! But I can say that for the fact that she's my best friend! Weird huh! So I just decided to stand their and continue to look through my CD's.

"May I have this dance," I heard a voice say to me. I looked up and saw Bradin slightly bowed down with his hand sticking out like the gentleman he was. I looked into his eyes and tried to think why the hell did I like him so much? I hesitated as my body said to just stand there and listened as my heart said to give him your hand. So I thought hell with it, it is my favorite song!

So I gave in and said "yes you may" in the same proper tone.

Author's POV

They went to the middle of the of the dance floor as everyone in the beach house watched them dance. Everyone could see they were meant for each other. They were just perfect.

Bradin held her close letting his hands stay close to her waist. He loved holding her even if it was only the first time!

'Why, Why, Why, Why, Why! God! Why the hell do I have to like him this much? I'm not falling in love with him, I'm not! Not after last time I just can't. But why does he have to be so god damn wonderful!' Zena thought to herself 'I don't want you to let go. Please let this song go on forever.' But she was then cut out from her thoughts as Bradin said her name.

"Zena"

"Yes," she replied in a shaky off guard tone.

They looked into each others eyes deep and lonely at the same time. Here it was his chance to tell her how he felt. How he just wanted to be with her, next to her.

"I just want to tell y-"

Everyone let's Conga, Jay said over the microphone, as the slow song changed to a salsa beat. She let go of Bradin standing there still looking into his eyes. He was about to speak again when one of her friends grabbed her and took her into the conga line which was getting bigger and bigger. He tried to spot her in the crowd which was hard because of all the people. But when he did he grabbed her arm and took her all the way out to the beach where they could be alone.

"What's up with you? I was getting my Conga on!" She said giggling

Bradin looked at her and still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. There was a long silence because Bradin didn't say anything and just stared.

"Will you stop looking at me like that." She said getting nervous.

"I like you Zena. A lot."

She looked at him a little shook up by what he said. "I like you to Bradin," she said knowing that it was the truth.

He looked down at her hands and took them into his. They looked into each others eyes staring deep into each others thoughts, almost as if they were reading each others minds. He couldn't resist what he was feeling inside as he bought his head down and kissed her. Pulling her closer so his hands could wrap around her waist. She didn't know what to do as his lips met hers. She kissed back for a second which she thought was the best of the night, and then broke away from his grip on both his lips and hands.

"I'm sorry," was all Bradin could say at that point.

"You don't know how many times I've had my hear broken. Over and over and over again."

"I won't break your heart if that what your scared of. I want you Zena. I like a lot, more than I really should in only three days."

"And does that scare you? Because it sure as hell scares me Bradin!"

She turned and walked a few steps and turned around again so she could look at Bradin.

"I'm just not going to put myself up for another heart break. I won't do that to you or me. I don't want to rush things between us and I think that we are. I just need to make sure that I'm not putting myself up for another heart break And I promise you Bradin Westerly if you work a little for me, you mite actually have a chance."

"You promise I mite actually have a chance?" He said slightly smirking

She walked up to him so their bodies were almost touching. "Keep that sexy smirk you have on, then I promise."

They laughed as they walked back to the party. They both knew in their heads that this was a relationship that just might work.

Hey I hope everyone liked it I know it was short but I need ed to get that part out so you could see where they were headed. In the next few chaps. a huge tragedy builds up but that's all the clues I'm going to give you! Please review and tell if you think Zena's reaction to Bradin was right. You know about the relationship thing! Well thanks and review please the button is right there! Under this on the left hand corner! He he ! Well BYE! And LUV YA!


	7. Author's Note: I'm Back!

Hey Everyone! Wow! A total year since I've updated! Well more than a year! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry times 1 million to all my readers! I swear I'm going to start updating again! I really do like this story and I would love to continue . Things just got really hectic and I think I kind of forgot about it? And I know that's not an excuse! Sorry once again! BUT hopefully by tomorrow or next week sometime I'll have the next chapter up. I understand if u guys hate me! Even if I hope u don't! but please continue reading the story and if you haven't read it yet please comment and tell me what you think about it! Ideas thoughts anything welcome! Thank You guys so much for being soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome! THANX! And please review if you haven't!

P.S school gets out JUNE 1st so I'll hopefully be able to update more! Yay!


	8. MOM?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Told you I would have a chap. Up as soon as I can! I hope this is soon enough! Hopefully I won't bail out like I did last time (once again I'm so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry about that! Well anyways here is the long awaited chapter (literally)! So on with this story!**

_**P.S.**_

_**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapters. It always make my day and to keep on writing with this story! THANKS BUNCHES!**_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything SUMMERLAND unfortunately! tear tear If I did I would so have Jesse McCartney! 

CHAPTER 8: MOM?

Zena woke up the next morning tired and cranky as usual. She was dead tired from the beach party last night, and the last thing on her mind was going to work! But she slowly dragged her self out of bed having the thought in her mind that Jay was going to be pissed as usual if she didn't get the shop open on time. After putting on her shorts and a tank she went down stairs to see if anyone was awake. She ran into her older cousin Tyler who had just come back from surfing.

"Hey loser", she said as she looked over at the dripping wet boy

"Right back at you weasel!"

She glared at the young boy as he went upstairs to put his board away! Tyler and Zena were always very close because he was just a year older than him. She had another older cousin Steven who was now a sophomore in College and the eldest of her close cousins was Rebecca. Rebecca was in Med School and the smartest of all of her cousins. Both Tyler and Steven were HIGHLY overprotected about their younger cousin. Zena's freshmen year of high school was hell having both Steven and Tyler there. Steven was your average three way jock in high school: Football. Basketball, and Baseball! And Tyler followed right in those footsteps! So as cute and hot as Zena was guys weren't all that crazy about asking her out knowing who her older cousins were!

"Don't you have work today?", Tyler asked walking downstairs from his room with a towel at hand.

"Yes and I was just about to leave!", She said in a slightly annoyed tone. "So have you met Ava's niece and nephews yet?"

"Nope I just got back yesterday from Basketball Camp genius!"

"Sorry", Zena said with a sarcastic attitude. "Bradins really nice!"

"Who?"

"Ava's nephew Bradin?"

"Really! Well that's good for him!"

"You are such an ass!" She said with an evil look

"As long as he keeps his distance from you I really don't care how nice of guy he is!"

"Well guess what!", She said as she slowly walked up to him right into his face. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself! Thank god you're a senior and leaving next year!", She said as she began to walk out the door!

"That is if I leave", he replied back.

"Yeah, well if you don't. I will!", She said as she slammed the door shut behind her.

She decide that she was going to walk to the shop since it was only a 15 min. walk. When she was half way to the shop she relized that she didn't have the key. Already annoyed with the fact that it was early morning on a Saturday , she wasn't about to walk her ass back home. So she just decided she would run to Ava's house to grab the key. She knew someone would be home in that house of seven.

"Ava are you home?", She yelled with a low voice as she poked her head through the back door. She had come to Ava's house so many times that the back door was always open for her.

"Hi sweetie!", Ava yelled back from the kitchen, "You look very tired, don't you have to open the shop today?", the older women asked

"I was", Zena are responded "I relized I forgot the key from the shop as I walking from home and I was really not in the mood to walk back home. So I just thought I would get the key from here."

"You poor girl", Ava said trying to sympathize with the girl.

"I know! While Jay is sleeping his ass in I have to open the shop! I'm sure he has a hangover that's why I have to open it!", Zena said

"Funny thing", Ava said "your right!", Ava handed the young girl the keys noticing that their little chit-chat was making her late!

"Well I'll see you later Ava! Thanks for the keys", Zena said as she walked out the back door the way she came in.

"Your welcome!", Ava shot back

When she entered the shop she already knew the main things Jay had told her to do. Check inventory, shape the boards in the back and restock the board wax. So she decided to get to work and check off everything that she did as time went by. She was about to walk into the back room before she heard someone come through the door.

"Hey", she called to the young blonde boy standing in front of the counter.

"Hey", Bradin said as he walked up to her

"What are you doing here?", she asked

"Came to see if you needed any help?", He said as a pure lie! He just really wanted to see her or talk to her. To tell you the truth he just wanted to be near her.

"Well now that you said that, I'm going to put you to work for sure", she replied with a smirk

She gave Bradin a box of wax to put on the shelves as she went to the back room to grab some more. When she got back she saw a women stand there talking with Bradin. It was that same face that she wanted to love but couldn't and it was that same face she questioned every time she would stop by.

"What are you doing here?", Zena questioned the slender lady with auburn hair.

"Hi honey", the older women said to the young girl.

"What do you want?", Were the only four words which shot out of Zena's mouth.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?", The older women asked

"Mother, right, where are my manners?", Zena said in a sarcastic tone. "What do you want?", Zena asked again.

"I finally have time to get off work and come see you and this is how you treat me?"

"Bullshit mom!" Zena fired back in a rage. "You have been using that same damn excuse on be since I was six! I'm sixteen now mom it doesn't work anymore!"

Bradin watched as the two women argued not knowing what to say. Just then Jay walked in with the same expression Zena had when she awoke. She saw the other women Zena was talking to and looked almost as surprised as Zena did when she saw her.

"H-Hey Jen," Jay stumbled out "umm long time no see."

"Good to see you to Jay", Jen replied

Zena stood there impatient and angry as she always was when her mom came for a surprise visit. All she really wanted was her mom to just leave her alone and not even bother coming back once a month to see her for a day.

"Say Jay, I have a question for you.", Jen said "When can Zena have a break?"

"Whenever", Jay replied with that strong Australian accent. "I have Bradin around now so he can help me out whenever?"

"Zena I'll meet you at the Riverboat for lunch in about two hours.", Jen said directing her daughter who she knew hated her.

"No I'm not coming", Zena replied almost certain

"Riverboat. Two hours. I'll see you there.", She said in broken words to get her point out and she walked out the door not even acknowledging Bradin.

"Bye Jay"

"Bye Jen it was nice seeing you again.", Jay replied

"You to.", she said as her figure disappeared through the windows

"Thank a lot Jay!", Zena sot at Jay breaking the short silence

"What did I do", the poor Australian said in defense

"You know I don't even want to see her let alone go to lunch with her?"

"She's your mother Zena."

"NO! She stopped being my mother when she walked out on me ten years ago.", She said as she stormed out the door.

Bradin wanted to go after her so bad when she ran out almost in tears. But Jay said that she should just be alone right now and sent Bradin back to stocking the wax. In the back of his mind Bradin couldn't stop thinking about her.

Zena ran out to the beach and sat down with her head crouched to her knees. She didn't know what to think anymore. Why couldn't she just leave her alone. Her life was find without her mother. The one person she deep down inside really wanted in her life was someone she could do without. So why was she so upset this was just like any other time that her mother would come to visit her and then leave and she hated it! 'Why couldn't she just be a part of my life?' She asked herself as tears plopped down on her cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well well well another chapter done! Well I hope you liked it! In the next few chapters a HUGE tragedy will build up and (blanks) (blank) will (blank) and that will bring (blank) and (blank) closer together. Haha try to fill in the blanks and you will be able to find out what will happen…..Is that mean of me? Well I will try to update as soon as I can but I have finals in a week so I will be pretty bust studying! But have know fear I will update! But please please PLEASE review! I will love you forever! I mean if you just right one word I will still love you!( but if you can write more haha) please review! And I will update as soon as I can! BYE everyone!


	9. Should I Go?

**A/N: Hey everyone ! Well sorry for the wait once again! Been kind off busy with dance team and school stuff ! Yes I know I'm such a dork! But anyway thanks for those few people who reviewed. I was hoping to get some more reviews but I guess not! But if this is as much reviews as I'm going to get I might end it. Because there is really no use of writing if no one is going to read it. But that's still decide with this chapter. So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

_**Special thanks to: jessesgurl1108 and beverleyed u guyz are soo awesome thank for those great reviews!**_

Chapter 9

Should I Go?

Zena sat on the beach all day just thinking if she should go see her mom for lunch. There were so many things going on in her head she had no idea what to think. One part of her was telling her to go and maybe she could make everything okay. And then there was another which was saying 'Why'. Why should she really have to go through the drama with her mom again. She was so concentrated in her thoughts she didn't even see Bradin take a seat next to her.

"Hey" he said as he looked out at the ocean and then back at her.

"Hey" she replied back in a soft shaky voice.

"You alright?"

"I don't know?"

"You want to talk?" Bradin asked hoping the answer was yes.

"I just don't understand why she just has to keep coming back." Zena yelled. "She tries to be a mom but she's not. And she doesn't understand that I'm fine with her not being around its not like she ever was."

"Are you really okay that she's not around?"

"I've learn to live with the fact that my mom's never around. I've learn to never depend on her because she's not reliable. I've learned to survive with out her. I honestly don't need her."

"Well I know you might not really care what I say or think at this point but I think you should go have lunch with her. I mean she is your mom after all." Bradin said thinking about his own parents when he said the word 'mom'.

Zena got up from the sand and brushed off her shorts. Bradin got up along with her as the walked back up to the top of the beach.

"Thanks" Zena said as she looked at Bradin

"For what?" He said surprised

"Just caring I guess" she said with a slight smile. Before he answered back she kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile.

"Your welcome" he said as he touched her cheek with his hands. "But are you even going to see your mom." He asked as she began to walk towards the restaurant.

"Yeah "she said as she kept walking.

It took her about ten minutes to walk down to Riverboat. And the whole walk there Zena kept thinking to herself that maybe this time was going to be different maybe Zena and her mom could actually have lunch together without saying something that both of them would regret. But that thought raced out of her mind when she saw her mom sitting at a table in the corner of the restaurant. And the thought of how much she hated her mom came back as her main thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone thanks for reading! I know it was super short but I had to get something up there for you guys. I promise that the next one will be longer! Well I'll try to update as soon as I can! And if I get a lot of reviews I'll be sure to update faster! I love being loved even if they are just reviews. I would also love any ideas if you have any. So I hope to have the next chap. Up soon! a huge tragedy will be coming up so stay interested. O.k enough with me! Go submit a review! YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYY REVIEWS!

Mucho Love!

Summerland Chick!


	10. I wish dad was here

_**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. It's a little longer I think and it really builds up into the next chapter…so let me be gone and here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I forgot 2 put this in my other chapters so I don't own summerland blah, blah, blah, etc. u get the picture!

**_Special Thanks to: kandykane33(love ur stories glad u like mines and good luck w/ ur last year of school!) and beverleyd( don't worry Bradin and Zena will hook up lol) thanx soo much for the reviews! keep the reviews coming!_**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**I wish dad was here**_

Zena made her way to the table where her mom sat and waited. She took a seat and picked up the menu without even acknowledging her mom.

"Thank you for coming sweetheart," Jen said breaking the silence between her and her daughter.

"Yeah sure" Zena replied back in a cold tone. She sat in her chair reading over the menu, looking for something to order. Even though she had been there a thousand times and knew the menu from heart, she was trying hard not to have the conversation with her mother which she knew was ahead.

"I'm sorry I'm not a good mother" Jen said blankly knowing it might had been the wrong thing to say.

Zena looked up from the menu and into the eyes of he mother.

"Well at least your right about something" Zena said in that same cold tone.

"What do want me to do Zena what can I say that-"

"What can you do mom?" Zena cut off "You could have tried not walking out on me when I needed you the most. You could have tried to remember my birthday once in a while you- you could have tried harder to be a mom you could have tried harder to be there for me but no! you didn't want to be a mom you didn't want me!" Zena said louder making everyone in the restaurant turn their heads. Zena looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the restaurant as everyone watched her leave.

"Zena!" Jen yelled trying to grab the attention of her daughter "Zena wait!" Jen said grabbing her daughters hand once she was in the parking lot.

"What!" Zena shot back in tears

"Oh hunny" Jen said watching her daughter cry, "I'm really trying to be there for you as much as I can."

"Bullshit! Your running away mom your running away from here! Why can't you stay here and work why can't you stay here with me? Why do you keep running away from here?"

"Because…Dammit Zena there is nothing for me here!" Jen said regretting those words as quickly as she said it.

I"t's good to know how much I mean to you" Zena said still stunned by what her mom said.

"I didn't mean that Zena I-"

"You what?" She said cutting her mom off as she began to walk away.

"Look at the way your acting, what would your father say about this?"

Zena stopped dead in her tracks and looked back to her mom.

"Daddy would say that I should never came here. He would have said that I should have gave up on you the day you walked out on me!"

"Well why the hell haven't you given up on him?" Jen said as her hands went directly to her face knowing again that was a mistake.

Zena felt a jolt in her body. She could have almost killed her mom for saying that. Saying that she should give up on her dad when all he did was love her and teach her the most precious thing in the world that meant everything to her. Surfing.

"Don't you ever talk about daddy like that! He means everything to me even though he's not here. He means more to me than you ever will."

Jen felt tears fall from her eyes hearing her own daughter talk about her that way.

"You know mom," Zena said in between tears "sometimes I wish daddy was still here instead of you. Then I might actually know what it feels like to have a parent that loves me." Zena said as she walked away. She stopped and turned around and looked her mother right in the eyes "and next time you think about coming back to see me, do us both a favor and don't." Those were the final words which came out of her mouth as her mom stood there and cryed. And those were the last words Zena would ever tell her mom.

Jen walked back to her car and sat in the drivers seat. She stayed there for over three hours and cried hearing the words here daughter said over and over again in her mind. She finally started her car and began to drive off. And as she drove she thought that one day she was going to make everything okay with her daughter. But she didn't know that that day would never come.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well I hope you liked it! Please Please review! I really love reviews! And tell me what you thought about this chap. You know like if Zena was to hard on her mom and stuff. And well next chaps. Will be MUCHO drama! And for everyone that wants Bradin and Zena to get together its getting there its getting there. So review and until next time have fun and be safe!


	11. Tragedy

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long update been kind of busy. But don't worry I could never forget about you guys! And omg thank you guys soooooooooo much for all those awesome reviews! You guys are the BEST! Well any ways this chapter is going to be sad for those of you who thought the last chapter was sad, but either way sad or happy I hope you enjoy the story! Oh I think in the first chapter or something I said Zena lived with Erica. I take that back she lives with her Aunt like Bradin. I kind of realized that a while ago that I screwed. But Erica is still her cousin…hehe. So on with the story!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Summerland or whatever else you know and blah blah blah! Great on with the story!_

_**Special Thanks to: JmacKarla, Kevin-Clark-Is-Mine83, sweet pie, beverleyd, and kandykane33 for the reviews! glad to see some new people! You guys so rock!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Tragedy **_

Zena lay in bed that night thinking about the argument she had with her mother earlier that day. All the horrible things she said to her mother that day rang in her ears. 'Bullshit! You're running away mom you're running away from here!', 'Daddy would say that I should never came here. He would have said that I should have given up on you the day you walked out on me!'; 'sometimes I wish daddy was still here instead of you. Then I might actually know what it feels like to have a parent that loves me'. She felt tears well up in her eyes when she heard the last comment in her head. Why did things always have to go wrong in her life. Why couldn't things ever work out her way. All her thoughts were erased when she heard someone knock on her door. She quickly wiped her tears and sat up on her bed.

"Come in" Zena said fixing herself on her bed. "Hey" she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey" bradin said as he closed the door behind him.

"So what brings you here?" Zena asked with a smile. It seemed like every time he was around she was always smiling.

"Just came to see how your doing?" Bradin replied with a sweet smile.

"Why would I be doing bad?" Zena asked quizzically.

"I never said you were doing bad?" Bradin replied in defense

"No, but you implied it."

"How the hell did I imply it?"

"Well you obviously thought something was bad with me because if there wasn't you wouldn't have ever asked."

"What?" Bradin said confused as Zena giggled as his facial expression. "I would have asked you how you were doing whether you fine or not."

"Really?" Zena said once she was done giggling

"Really"

"Well thank you for caring" Zena said smiling

"No problem" Bradin replied

"But to answer you question, I am doing fine."

"So things went good between you and you're mom?"

"So that is why you asked how I was doing." Zena said giving the teasing evil eye.

"Guilty" he smirked

"I wish things went good between us." Zena said letting the smile disappear from her face.

Bradin turned his body so he was facing Zena. He looked into her eyes and could see how hurt she was. He took one of his hands at put them into her. She looked up when she felt his touch.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and your mom." Bradin said looking into her eyes.

"Me too" she said softly. Everything felt so perfect with him. His touch just made her body feel comfort. It made her feel as if someone cared. It made her feel as if she had to be with him, so why was she so scared to let him in? Why was she so scared that he was like every other guy, when he wasn't. With out thinking Zena brought her head close to his and let her lips touch his. Bradin was caught by surprise but didn't hesitate to kiss her back. The kiss was perfect in Zena's mind. She felt his hand let go of her own as those same hands cupped her face. They both gently pulled away and looked at each other. Bradin broke the short silence between them.

"What was that for?" Bradin said smiling

"I don't know" Zena replied "it just felt like something I had to do."

"Well for the record I'm glad you did it" Bradin said smiling.

"Me too" Zena replied laughing.

"I think I better go before my Aunt starts freaking out" Bradin said

"It's only like 9:00" Zena said looking at the clock near her bed.

"Yeah but new kid. New town. I don't think my Aunt knows that I know where I'm going."

"Yeah we wouldn't Want Ava to worry" Zena said getting off her bed and walking Bradin to her door. "So are you working tomorrow?" Zena asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"No Jay gave me the day off thank god!" Zena said with a face of relief.

"Well I was wondering, I get off work at around five so if you want to we could go out to dinner." Bradin said with hoping eyes.

"Bradin Westerly are you asking me on a date?" Zena replied hoping for a yes.

"Yes I am! I am asking you on a date and hoping, no begging, NO, praying that you will say yes!"

Zena began to laugh when she heard the last statement that he was 'praying' that she would go out with him. And said to herself how could she say no.

"Of course I will" Zena finally said

"YES!" Bradin said biting his lips. He looked at her as she smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her lips as he began to leave the room. "So I'll pick you up around six?" He asked as he turned around.

"Sure" Zena replied

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow," Bradin said as he made his way close to the stairs.

"Bye" Zena said as she watched him leave.

"Bye" he said as he disappeared down the stairs.

Zena walked back into her room and shut the door. Having Bradin come over and ask how things went made her feel better about what had happened. She was actually looking forward to tomorrow night and the date she had with Bradin. She truthfully had to admit to herself that she was falling for him.

About a half hour later she heard another knock on her door. She walked up and opened the door to see her aunt standing there.

"Zena can you come downstairs please" Zena's Aunt said with a scared tone in her voice.

"What's wrong" Zena said looking at the expression on her Aunt Claire's face.

"Just come downstairs"

Zena followed her Aunt downstairs her heart beating faster after every step knowing something was wrong downstairs. And she was correct. She saw two policemen sitting in the living room with her cousin Tyler. She looked at him and he looked back with the same worried eyes his mother had. Zena's eyes moved to the two policemen who were now standing up off the couch. The one officer who looked much older than the other introduced both his partner and himself to Zena.

"Ms. Adams" the officer said looking at Zena. "I am Officer Jameson and this is my partner Officer Craig. Would you like to sit down."

"I'd rather stand thanks- look I'm not trying to be rude but what the hell is going on?" Zena said trying to get an answer out of the two officers.

"Ms. Adams I have some bad news," the younger officer began to say "Do you know a women named Jenny Adams?"

"Yeah she's my mom is everything okay?" Zena said as a huge rush of panic came over her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Adams but your mother was in a car accident."

"W-What?" Zena said stumbling the words out of her mouth. "But she's okay right I mean she's in a hospital."

"I'm sorry Ms. Adams but your mother died on impact."

Zena fell to the ground in disbelief. She felt like she was having an anxiety attack. She was breathing hard as tears fell from her eyes. Zena's Aunt walked over and tried to help Zena off the floor as she also tried to control her own tears. Tyler sat at the same seat he was and thought about the loss his little cousin just faced. Her whole family was gone. Her mother, her father, and her sister. Everyone she knew was dead.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. One of the officer's began to say, but we need some one to identify the body."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well well well! Finally I'm finished with this chapter! I've been tying it for like ever because I'm such a slow typer. Haha! An d the ending of the story will be explained better in future chapters. I hope I did not get to confused! If I did sorry! So I'll try to update Asap so the more reviews the more I'll come up with a chapter! I really do love reviews it's like Christmas everyday! Haha! So until next time everyone have fun and be safe! Luv u guyz!**


	12. Tears of Sadness

**A/N: Hey everyone! So extremely sorry for the long wait! But finally I have a chapter up! Its not long but its something! School has been crazy this year! So much stuff going on in my Junior year that I so can't keep up with ANYTHING! But I'm back and hopefully will be able to update really soon again but SCHOOLCRAZY! And CRAZYDRAMA! Drama that I really don't need. But enough with my boring life and onto anothers! Please read and review thanks!**

**_Thanks to: kevinclarkismine83, _****_beverleyd_****_,kandykane33,and _****_JmacKarla_****_ for all the reviews!_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own summerland blah blah blah!_

**Chapter 12**

**Tears of Sadness**

**The next morning:**

Bradin woke early the next day unaware of what happened at Zena's house an hour after he left. He tossed and turned in bed struggling to fall back asleep. Yet there was no luck. He was wide awake and he knew it. He grabbed the T-Shirt hanging on the door knob of his closet and pulled it over his head. He walked out the door of his bedroom expecting to see Nikki and Derrick fighting over the remote control, Susana and Jay arguing over some random fact (as usual) and Aunt Ava and Johnny trying to work out their schedules to fit with the kids needs ( which they did every morning). Yet this morning that wasn't the case. All six of the familiar faces were sitting quietly in the living room neither daring to make a sound. Tears sitting on Ava's eyes and a look on his sister's face which he remembered so well. He hesitated to ask what was wrong or even if he wanted to know.

"Aunt Ava", Bradin said looking around the room, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Bradin," Ava said pausing between light tears, "last night after you came home from Zena's house something happened."

"What happened?" Bradin said getting frustrated.

"Bradin Zena's mom was in a car accident and-"

"But she's okay right?" Bradin said cutting his Aunt off.

"No Bradin she was killed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bradin walked up the steps to Zena's house. He was still shocked from what had happened. Still trying to figure out how this could happen. She didn't deserve it no one deserved it. He didn't deserve. But it still happened. He wondered how she was feeling. Scared, alone, confused, just all those thoughts running through his mind and the fact that he wasn't there with her was absolutely killing him. He walked inside the house and looked at the many people around him. As he looked at their faces he didn't feel that sense of hurt or loss or any sympathy for the whole reason why they were there. Their faces were just….blank.

"How do you think she's doing?" Nikki asked Bradin

"How did you feel when mom and dad died?"

"Like the whole world ended", Nikki responded.

"Yeah, imagine that ten times worse."

"How's her situation worse than ours?"

"At least we knew our parents," Bradin said as he began to walk upstairs to Zena's room.

As he walked upsatirs he ran into Zena's older cousin Tyler who was walking out of his room.

"Hey," Tyler said as he stared at the blonde surfer in front of him. "Your Bradin right."

"Yeah"

"Im Tyler, Zena's cousin."

"Right, she told me about you." Bradin said as the two teenage boys shook hands.

"If your looking for her she's not in her room. I'm actually going out to look for her."

"You don't know where she is?"

"No actually she's scaring my mom to death. She ran out early in the morning. She said she didn't want to go to the funeral and just left. All the people are just making it harder on her."

"I'll help look for her around the beach, I mean she's got to be somewhere."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone hope u liked the chapter I know super short but its been forever since I got something out there and I just had to get SOMETHING out there……..hopefully it won't take me this long to update the next chapter! But…..if I get tons of reviews I'll try to update the next chap. This week…but no promises! Sorry for the long wait! And until next time luv u guyz and have fun! Oh oh! And do good in school! Lol!

AND REVIEW! DO IT AS OFTEN AS U LIKE!


End file.
